Optical link technology is being increasingly integrated into high speed systems to provide advantages in bandwidth and power efficiency as compared with electrical interconnects. At the printed circuit board (PCB) level, waveguide technology is being integrated to carry large amounts of data at higher speeds, while attempting to solve signal integrity issues associated with copper.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.